


Cowboy Gays

by MeinNameIstJette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cowboys, Fluffy drunk shenanigans, Germany x America - Freeform, M/M, gerame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/pseuds/MeinNameIstJette
Summary: Ludwig experiences an American Wild West barn party. Uncoordinated dancing ensues.





	Cowboy Gays

The music wasn’t really to Ludwig’s taste, it probably should have been since it resembled some of his more traditional music but he knew if anything it would need some getting used to. He had sat himself down at the makeshift bar that had been created within an old barn, watching the dancers go around in the oddest country-like bastardization of waltz he had ever seen. Apparently this was an event that occurred every year, but it was the first time Ludwig had been in America to attend one by Alfred’s side.

He leans back against the bar as he takes a long sip of his beer. It was American...not the best but not the worst either. It was passable enough for Ludwig to have downed five bottles since arriving. 

The man to Ludwig’s right had been talking his ear off without realising that his accent was so thick that there were times that Ludwig really didn’t understand what was being said. The friendliness had made him feel a little less foreign at the event but he’s positive he sticks out like a sore thumb.

Before arriving, Alfred had insisted they get him a good pair of jeans, a flannel shirt, and a nice pair of cowboy boots. From what Ludwig understood, if he was in America whenever there was any sort of event being held in the south of Alfred’s country...then they were probably going to attend. Ludwig didn’t mind, he did find the concept of the Wild West quite fascinating, but he also felt that throwing down that much money for a pair of boots...had wounded his monetarily conservative soul. 

Ludwig places his empty bottle of beer on the bar and already the bartender has another cool beer ready for Ludwig. The bartender winks and Ludwig’s cheeks darken as he takes the beer and distracts himself with taking a long drink from it. He lets out a satisfied sigh as he settles back down and finally catches sight of Alfred dancing with another woman. 

Ludwig really didn’t mind, he had told Alfred to go dance seeing as he hardly knew the steps to any of these songs. Alfred had pouted but he had nodded and had easily found himself a dance partner. However, now, Ludwig was a little envious. 

He was onto his seventh beer that night and he missed the feel of the American against him. Ludwig couldn’t help that needy side of himself from coming out after a bit of alcohol. It was never very noticeable but seeing as Alfred and he had been together this long...he’s positive that Alfred can tell. And, somehow the American has detached himself from his dance partner and was making his way over to Ludwig. 

Ludwig does quirk a brow and he only lets one side of his lips tilt upwards when Alfred has nearly crossed the entire dance floor. This has Alfred breaking out into such a big smile that Ludwig can feel his chest warm up with fondness. 

It was that smile that had really captured his heart all those years ago...even before they knew anything like this was going to happen.

“Howdy partner~” Alfred smiles and winks.  
Ludwig can only shake his head at the greeting. “Alfred.” He responds as if they weren’t dressed like cowboys participating in an annual event in a barn with the most country-esque music Ludwig had ever heard. 

There it was...Alfred’s pout. 

The corner of Ludwig’s eyes crinkle as he tries to keep from smiling but all that happens is the corner of his lips lifting and then descending in a losing battle. 

“Ludwig! We’re cowboys tonight. Act the part.” Alfred whines lightly. 

Ludwig can’t help but huff out a chuckle. “You and I both know that I am hardly a cowboy Alfred.” 

The tall German watches as Alfred takes a hold of his free hand and he’s carefully intertwining their fingers. It was here Ludwig really loses the battle and he’s smiling so fondly it was easy to see that he was very much in love with the pouty man in front of him. It was still a subtle expression to the outside world but if someone had known Ludwig well, then they would know that this was far from subtle. 

Alfred does try to tug Ludwig forward but the German hardly budges and instead he’s dragging Alfred forward. He drags the poor American until he’s practically pressed against his chest and Ludwig has to look down the bridge of his nose to catch sight of Alfred’s bright blue eyes. 

He swears that if eyes could have stars in them...Alfred’s would have thousands of them. 

The beer was really getting to him. 

“Yes, I know this but you can pretend.” Alfred complains as he tucks himself against Ludwig and gently nuzzles his nose against the crook of Ludwig’s neck. 

Ludwig does manage to take another sip of his beer before he tilts his head down to press a gentle kiss to the top of Alfred’s head. “If I dance with you will this satisfy you?” Ludwig murmurs against Alfred’s hair. 

Alfred does pull back to stare at Ludwig with such wide-eyed excitement. “I’ll ‘pretend’ you don’t suck at pretending to be a cowboy.” He teases as he squeezes Ludwig’s hand and he’s now easily dragging Ludwig away from the bar towards the dance floor. 

Ludwig had made sure to bring his beer with him which has Alfred laughing at the sight of it. “The last time I saw you drunk was at the Christmas Party.” 

At the the laugh Ludwig does flush, his cheeks really heating up at Alfred’s words. “And you’re telling me you’re not?” There was that arch expression again as he surveilles the area quickly before dipping down to taste Alfred’s lips. “Just as I thought...just as deep in the bottle as me.”

Alfred is laughing again as he pulls Ludwig close and tries to lead him. However, Ludwig isn’t very easy to lead and it almost looks as if he’s subconsciously trying to lead Alfred into a Viennese Waltz. It was one of the few dances that had been drilled into Ludwig’s head when he was quite young by Roderich. 

“Ludwig!” Alfred laughs as he struggles with Ludwig. “You need to let me lead!” 

It was clear though that Alfred didn’t seem to mind the odd dance they seemed to have fallen into. In fact, they didn’t look any odder than the few other couples drunker than them. With the one exception that they looked to be having more fun with the way Alfred was laughing at their lack of coordination. 

There was no way they would master any dancing in the state either of them were in. Ludwig does notice that Alfred settles against him and accepts the fact that they are dumbly swaying mostly in one place. In reality, all Ludwig wanted was to be close to Alfred and what better way to have him close then to dance with him. 

Eventually, when this particular song ends, Ludwig pulls back to down his beer so he can free up his hands. Alfred watches with such amusement and delight in his eyes that once the bottle has disappeared he’s wrapping his arm back around Alfred’s waist and kissing him hard. 

There is no complaint from Alfred’s part, as far as Ludwig can tell, but the American does respond kissing him back with equal eagerness. When they break apart panting lightly Ludwig is pulling Alfred off the dancefloor and off to the side to share a couple more heated kisses. 

“You’re such a silly man.” Alfred murmurs against Ludwig’s lips as he takes hold of the German’s face. “My silly man though.” 

Ludwig smiles against Alfred’s lips as he lets out a soft pleased hum. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, really.” He gets out. “But before we get any further...maybe we should take our leave?” 

Alfred gently combs one hand through Ludwig’s loose hair before humming out an agreement of his own. “I’m gonna ride you good tonight~” 

And Ludwig knew that that was their cue to leave.


End file.
